The Cat and The Monster
by Hulkfan96
Summary: How did the large and monstrous Hulk meet the beautiful and seductive Catwoman? Prequel to Batman: Arkham Smash
1. Save the Cat

_A/N: This takes place in the Arkham Smash continuity from Batman: Arkaham Smash 1 and 2._

* * *

-**Rooftops of Gotham**-

On a cold night, Hulk sits atop a tall rooftop and looks down over the city, sighing to himself as he leaps down into an alley and walks along a sidewalk as he occasionally stops minor crimes, such as a purse snatcher and a man holding a woman at gunpoint in a different alley. He then quickly leaps up to a rooftop, noticing in the distance...a feminine figure jumping across rooftops with rather impressive agility until the jumps to the edge of another building, which crumbles beneath her feet. She hollers in shock as she begins to fall, but Hulk lands on the rooftop and catches the woman and pulls her up. As he pulls her to safety, she looks at Hulk and breathes heavily, glad that she didn't plummet to her death. "**You alright**?" Hulk asks.

"I am now...thanks to you." Catwoman says as she admires her rescuer's physique. "I'm Catwoman. Who are you?"

"**Hulk**." He says simply as he looks at her, smiling lightly.

"Hulk. Nice name. Makes you sound so...brutish." Catwoman says lowly, yet sensually.

"**Watch it**." Hulk says. He didn't like to be called anything that was similar to 'monster'.

"Hehe. I get the feeling we're gonna get along. Now if you'll excuse me...I have somewhere else to be." Catwoman says as she turns around, only for Hulk to make her look at him. He didn't show it, but he wanted to talk to her more.

"**What's the rush**?" He asks with a light smile.

"Hmm...none, now that you mention it." Catwoman says as she sits next to Hulk on a much more stable part of the rooftop, looking down at the city streets with him. "You know...once you get past the muscles and green skin...you actually look very handsome." She says seductively.

Hulk chuckles and looks away in embarrassment. "**T-Thanks**."

* * *

-**The Next Day**-

Hulk leaps across rooftops before landing in an alley and stopping another crime with minimal effort, though he leaves the criminal alive, startling several passerby's as he made the ground shake when he landed, leaving a crater in his wake. "**Really have to nail my landings**..." He mumbles to himself as he wanders into a grocery store. Good thing he has stretchy pants, as one of his pockets has emergency cash in it.

* * *

-**Grocery Store**-

Hulk enters the large store, getting a large collective of gasps from the patrons, who weren't expecting Hulk of all people to walk in. He enters several aisles, grabbing milk, juice, and various fruit and junk food. He had large hands, so he didn't need a cart to carry the items to a register. After being told the price of all the items, he grumbles and pays up before walking out, unaware that Selina Kyle was watching him the entire time.

"Hmm...interesting..." Selina says to herself as she slowly struts behind Hulk, following him outside.

* * *

-**Wayne Manor**-

Hulk leaps back to Wayne Manor, landing on the front yard before entering the large mansion and going into his room, putting the supplies he bought on his dresser, except for the milk, which he stores in an industrial refrigerator, courtesy of Lucius Fox. Outside Wayne Manor, Selina, now in her Catwoman outfit, hops up to the second floor window, peering into Hulk's room. She smiles as she spies on Hulk, who is now watching TV, unaware that she's spying on him.

"Why are you living here, of all places...?" Catwoman quietly asks herself as she keeps watching Hulk, who lays down, turns off his TV, and goes to sleep. Catwoman smiles as she uses her clawed glove to unlock the window. She then quietly lifts the window and enters the bedroom, looming over Hulk as he slumbers. "_Who knew monsters could be so...annoyingly handsome_...?" She asks herself in her mind as she takes off her glove and gently rubs her palm along Hulk's face. Lucky for her, Hulk was slumbering like a literal giant, so he didn't even know what she was doing, let alone that she was even in his bedroom to begin with.

* * *

-**The Next Day**-

**Strip Club**

A crime lord and his goons enter a strip club and sit in front of the stage and watch a girl dance. A few minutes later, the girl leaves and heads backstage to get some rest. Much to the crime lord's surprise, the next girl to show up is none other than Catwoman, who smiles mischievously as she struts across the stage and starts to dance, her moves stunning everyone; she was really good at making men desire her.

"Ohhh...You naughty kitty." The crime lord says as Catwoman slowly unzips her outfit enough to show her round breasts, making all the men whistle in arousal. She then smirks as she turns around. The crime lord smiles as he spanks her ass.

"Mmm...ow." Catwoman moans.

"You know what I'd like to do to you?" The crime lord asks as Catwoman walks off the stage and starts grinding against him, much to the annoyance of the other men there.

"Mmm...I can only imagine." Catwoman says lowly.

* * *

-**Backstage**-

Catwoman and the crime lord head backstage. Once she's sure that they're alone, she pulls her whip out and lashes it around his neck. "You're finished smuggling drugs. A friend of mine almost died because of you!"

"Aww, and I thought I'd have the pleasure of screwing your brains out..." The crime lord groans.

"I don't sleep with criminals. They're not my type." Catwoman remarks as the crime lord yanks Catwoman towards him and grabs her.

"Really? What about that monster that's been running around? You sleep with him yet?" He asks, unaware that Hulk himself was in an alley just outside the strip club, able to hear everything that he was saying. He growls as he kicks the door open, startling the two. "I-It's you!" The crime lord stutters fearfully.

"**Let her go...or you'll get smashed**!" Hulk growls as he clenches his fists. The crime lord pushes Catwoman to the side and pulls out a gold-plated handgun and unloads it on Hulk, who stands perfectly still as the bullets harmlessly bounce off of him, crumpling up like paper balls. "**That was dumb. _Very_ dumb**."

"So you're bulletproof. Good to know." Catwoman remarks as Hulk walks up to the crime lord and lightly tosses him into a wall, leaving a crack in it. Thanks to Batman training him over the years, he was able to use his powers on criminals without killing them. "Thanks, But I had him on the ropes..." She says confidently.

"**Ha! Sure you did**." Hulk mockingly says as he looks at the sexy femme fatale. "That's twice now."

"What?" Catwoman asks.

"**I've had to save you twice now, Cat. Better not make it a habit**." Hulk remarks with a grin as he walks out with Catwoman.

"Hehe. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks...for saving me. Again." She says with a smile.

"**No problem.**" Hulk says. "**Be careful next time, kitty cat**." After talking some more, the two say their goodbyes as Catwoman watches him leap away back to Wayne Manor.

"Good thing I know where you live..." She says lowly, with Hulk being too high up to hear her.


	2. Black Mask's Downfall

**_A/N: Whenever the term 'lightly' is shown, that means Hulk is hitting a criminal hard enough to knock them out, but not enough to kill them, as Batman has taught him to control his super-strength when dealing with human criminals._**

**_This also takes place roughly 6 months before Hulk meets Wonder Woman in the Arkham Smash timeline._**

* * *

-**Gotham**-

The following day, Hulk stands on a rooftop, overlooking the city before hearing glass shattering at a bank. Hulk investigates, spotting several armed men with black skull masks busting open the bank's massive vault with wall mounted explosives of some kind. As the looters start to stuff massive amounts of money into some duffel bags, Hulk casually walks into the vault and cleared his throat.

"**You know...you could start an account...if you're so needy for cash**." Hulk remarks as he crosses his arms.

"It's him! The Giant!" One of the men says in fear, as Hulk had become a widely popular figure in Gotham lately.

"They say no man can beat him..." Another man said, also fearfully.

"Shut up!" The head thug said as he points his assault rifle at Hulk, who simply smirks at his gesture of aggression.

"**You do know that won't do squat, right**?" Hulk asks.

"Let's find out, freak!" The leader thug replied as he opens fire on Hulk. As expected, his gun does no damage to Hulk's body whatsoever.

"**Told you**." Hulk says before 'lightly' punching and then bodyslamming the thug onto the ground, making sure he didn't hit him hard enough to kill him. "**Who's next**?" Hulk boasted, expecting resistance from the others, which he did.

"Hey, we need this cash, man!" A thug said with a cowardly tone as he aimed his shotgun at Hulk.

"If we don't escape with this money, the boss will...Well, he'll be really mad!" Another thug said as they all fire on Hulk, who scoffs at this before taking the remaining thugs out, though he makes sure one of them is conscious.

"**Okay**." Hulk says as he grips the still conscious goon by his coat collar. "**Who told you to rob this place**?" He asks.

"B-Black Mask." The thug said fearfully, naturally terrified of Hulk and his physical power.

"**Who**?" The gamma goliath asked, having never heard of Roman Sionis, aka Black Mask before.

"Roman Sionis! He's this crazy, greedy sadist! He really wants this money, and now he'll take out his fury on us! Then he'll come after you!" The frightened thug exclaims, though Hulk rolls his eyes at this.

"**Let him. I'll take him down like I did to you and your buddies**." Hulk says before 'lightly' punching the goon in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

-**Later**-

After taking the criminals down, Hulk walks out of the bank, unaware that Catwoman is watching from atop a small water tower. "Well...the big green hunk strikes again..." Catwoman says to herself, smiling as she watches Hulk walk out of the bank and leap away.

(**Elsewhere**)

Hulk walks down a sidewalk, smiling to himself as he gets looks of admiration from passing citizens, especially some women. However, his enjoyment is ruined when he hears a woman being assaulted in her home. Instinctively, Hulk is unable to stand by as someone suffers, so he entered the building through the slightly ajar door, coming across a blonde-haired woman being assaulted by some more of Black Mask's men.

"**Leave her alone**!" Hulk roared out, startling the men, who pointed their guns at the giant being and fired at him, in which the woman covered her ears to muffle out the gunfire. Hulk rolls his eyes as he 'lightly' punches the goons, taking them all out. "**You alright**?" He asked the frightened woman, who slowly looked up at him and wiped some tears from her face.

"Y-Yes. Thank you, Mr. Hulk." The woman said with gratitude.

Hulk nods and smiles. "**No problem. You should probably get better locks for your door**."

"Don't worry, sir. I will. Thank you." She says as she stands up and hugs him, surprising Hulk, though he eventually hugs her back in comfort.

* * *

-**Wayne Manor**-

(**Hulk's Room**)

Hulk returns to the massive mansion and goes into his room, taking a orange soda out of it. Bruce Wayne didn't exactly trust Hulk with alcohol. Not after a rather...destructive episode he had in a bar while on a case, and had to be locked away in a depowering cell in the Batcave until he sobered up.

Outside of the mansion, Catwoman looks right at the window that leads to Hulk's room, smiling to herself.

"_Time for another rendezvous_..." Catwoman says to herself as she uses her athleticism to scale the outer walls of the manor and picks the lock on the window. Realizing that Hulk isn't looking, she smirks mischievously as she slowly lifts the window and enters the bedroom. "Hey, handsome." She says seductively.

Hulk cocks his head to the side, recognizing the cat burglar's seductive voice and turns around. "**How'd you get in here**?"

"Pfft. This house may be expensive, but it has pitiful locks on the windows." Catwoman says, crossing her arms.

"**Heh. Good point. Why are you here, kitty cat**?" Hulk asked.

"I saw you take down those thugs at the bank. Surprised they're even alive. Thought you were rough." Catwoman answers with a light flirt.

"**Oh, only when I need to be, Cat**." Hulk flirts back, crossing his arms as well.

"Good to know, handsome. By the way, it's Catwoman." Catwoman says, finally revealing her real 'superhero' name.

"**Cute**." Hulk remarked with a grin.

* * *

-**Elsewhere**-

(**Black Mask's Hideout**)

A man in a white sports' jacket is sitting at a desk in a massive business building, clenching his fists in anger upon hearing about the incident at the bank. He also had a black skull mask over his face like his men, only more metallic. "Another damn superhero?!" He exclaimed furiously. "And this one is a big green monster that's immune to bullets?!"

"Y-Yes, sir." One of his men stuttered in fear of Black Mask. "One of our informants...h-he also saw Catwoman and him on a rooftop yesterday. T-They might be working together..." He adds.

"Damn it!" Black Mask yells out. "I want them gone! I want that green freak dead, and that cat bitch's head on a pike! Get Blockbuster. I got a new job for him."

* * *

-**Rooftops of Gotham**-

Hulk and Catwoman sit next to each other on a random rooftop, looking down at passing cars.

"So...how'd you end up all...green and handsome?" Catwoman asked, her legs crossed.

"**Long story**." Hulk answered.

"I got nowhere to be. Tell me, hot stuff." Catwoman says, not even trying to hide her flirtatious personality.

Hulk chuckled at her remark and decides to tell her. "**If you insist. I wasn't always like this. I used to be a boring, ordinary human**." He says as he starts recounting his life and how he became his super strong other self, only for the two to be interrupted by several of Black Mask's bulky enforcers show up, along with Blockbuster, a massive beast of a man with immense strength, endurance, and a regenerative healing factor. He was as big as Hulk, and just as muscular.

"**Great. More of that Black Mask's goons**..." Hulk says in annoyance, recogzizing the familiar masks they were wearing as the large men charge towards the heroic duo. Hulk grins as he easily takes down a majority of the enforcers, only to get sucker punched by Blockbuster, leaving Catwoman to deal with the enforcers while Hulk locks fists with Blockbuster.

"You're a big fella." Blockbuster remarks as he pushes against Hulk.

"**Ditto, Bigfoot**." Hulk remarked with a smirk.

"It's _Blockbuster_!" The large man roared out, only to be silenced by Hulk, who headbutted him and punched him in the face repeatedly, discovering that BlockBuster was durable enough to take his attacks. "Ha! That all you got?"

"**No, actually. I was holding back**...!" Hulk remarked as he starts to hit Blockbuster with more force, staggering the large man.

"That freak is forcing Blockbuster back!" One of the enforcers shouts while dealing with Catwoman, who was outmaneuvering her much larger opponents, whittling it down to one, who managed to grab onto Catwoman while she briefly watched Hulk battle Blockbuster, and starts strangling her, making her gag and cough as she pitifully tries to escape.

"**Catwoman**!" Hulk cried out as he continues to beat Blockbuster down, albeit rushedly to save his beautiful new friend. As Catwoman keeps gagging, Hulk kicks Blockbuster across the rooftop, giving him enough time to 'lightly' punch out one of the enforcer's legs, giving Catwoman leverage to claw the enforcer's face, breaking free and literally clawing his eyes out with her clawed gloves. "**Ouch**..." Hulk mutters as he tends to Blockbuster, punching him so hard that it sends him flying into an empty construction site, making the building fall on top of him.

"Ahhh!" The badly wounded enforcer cried out in excruciating pain as he puts his hands over his scarred face.

"**You okay, Catwoman**?" Hulk asked as he walked up to Catwoman, who nodded.

"Yeah. I'll live. You sure know how to fight, by the way." Catwoman said, keeping note of how brutally Hulk fought Blockbuster.

"**Yep. What do we do with him**?" Hulk asked, pointing at the flailing enforcer.

"What do you say we interrogate him, find out where good old Black Mask is and pay him a visit?" Catwoman asked, looking up at Hulk and smiling.

Hulk smiled back at the idea. "**Good idea**." He said as he drags the man along the rooftop by the ankle and dangles him over the edge of the building. "Talk. Tell us who sent you."

"Screw you freaks!" The man foolishly replied, still covering his partially mutilated face.

"He hurt my feelings, big green." Catwoman whispers, to which Hulk replied by applying a small amount of crushing pressure to the man's ankle. He screamed, feeling the bones in his ankle starting to break under Hulk's strong grip.

"Ahhhhhh! Stop! Stop! It hurts! Arrrghhh!" The man begged in anguish as he shakes in Hulk's grasp.

"**Talk, or I'll tear your leg off! It'll be like ripping a breadstick in half**!" Hulk said angrily, ready to tear the man apart to get a confession.

"Ahhhhhh!" The man screamed again as the crushing pain continued. "Okay! Okay! Stop!"

Hulk stopped crushing his ankle, but keeps dangling him over the edge. "**Talk**."

The man cried for a bit over his ankle before crying out, "It was Black Mask! I swear! It was Black Mask!"

"I knew it! Where is that sadist hiding?" Catwoman asked.

"Sionis Industries! That's where he's at! But he's got his own personal army there! He'll see you coming!" The thug says.

"**Good thing I'm good at smashing armies then**." Hulk remarked before lifting the thug up and lightly punching him in the face, knocking him out cold. "**So...wanna go kick some sadist's ass**?" He asks Catwoman, who smirks and nods.

"Hell, yeah. I know where Sionis Industries is, so I'll lead, handsome." Catwoman says flirtatiously as the two leave the henchmen where they lay as they run and leap across the rooftops towards Sionis Industries.

* * *

-**Later**-

(**Sionis Industries, Black Mask's Office**)

Several men arm themselves with machine guns and stand in a long hallway, expecting a fight from Hulk and Catwoman like Black Mask expected after hearing Blockbuster had been defeated.

"Boss! One of the guys outside just said those two freaks are on their way!" One of Black Mask's men said fearfully as he ran into the office.

"Gear up! I don't want them entering this building!" Black Mask said angrily as he pulled two large handguns out from under his desk.

Hulk and Catwoman arrive at the front entrance, easily taking down the men at the door. Hulk then smashes the door down and starts to walk in, only for Catwoman to stop him. "**What**?" Hulk asked.

"One thing I know about Black Mask...he probably already knows we're here." Catwoman says.

"**So**?" Hulk asked.

"So...we get at him another way. A way he won't be expecting. He's at the top floor." Catwoman said as she directs Hulk's attention toward the top floor of the building, which was very high up.

Hulk smirked as an idea popped into his head. "**Climb on**."

Catwoman's cheeks blushed a bit at Hulk's request. "What, no drink first?" She teased.

Hulk rolls his eyes in response to her teasing remark. "**Haha**." He said sarcastically. "**Get on my back. I can get up there**."

Without hesitating, Catwoman gets on Hulk's back and wraps her arms around his neck. "Now what?"

"**Hold on tight**..." Hulk said to her, smirking before leaping upward, making her scream as Hulk makes it to the top floor, embedding his left hand into the wall of the building while using his right fist to smash through the window of Black Mask's office, startling the aforementioned crime boss and his men. As they open fire on him, Catwoman stands behind Hulk to shield herself from the gunfire. As they stop to reload, Catwoman and Hulk make short work of the goons, punching and tossing them around the room, leaving Black Mask as the last one standing. He tries to run, but Hulk grabs him and lifts him off the ground with one hand.

"Let me go, you freak!" Black Mask said as he tries to yank himself free, but to no avail.

"**Shut up**!" Hulk replied as he 'lightly' slammed Black Mask through his desk, knocking him out.

"That was easy." Catwoman said. "The police are probably on their way, so...let's go."

Hulk nods as the two exit the same way they came. "**Where**?"

"My place. It's not far." Catwoman says as she gets on his back again.

* * *

-**Later**-

(**Catwoman's Place**)

After several leaps, Hulk took Catwoman back to her place, which was full of cats and had a room full of jewels.

"**Someone's a cat person**..." Hulk remarked as several cats walk up to him.

Catwoman smiles. "Slight understatement." She said. "You thirsty?" She asked, to which Hulk nodded.

"**As long as it isn't beer**." Hulk says. "**Beer doesn't agree with me**."

Catwoman chuckled. "Why?"

"**Uh...let's just say I had a bad reaction**." Hulk said hesitantly, remembering the last time he drank alcohol.

"Oh. Well, you can drink one beer, right?" Catwoman asks.

Hulk sighed at her question. "**I guess...But only one**." He says firmly.

Catwoman giggles. "Okay. One." She said as she walked over to her refrigerator and pulls out two beers, opening one of them and hands it to Hulk. "So...you sure can handle yourself in a fight..."

Hulk nods. "**Batman...might've taught me a thing or two**." He said as he takes a swig of beer. "**Like controlling my strength**."

"You know Batman?" She asked in surprise that Hulk knew her former lover.

Hulk nodded his head. "**Yep**."

"Heh. That's one thing the two of you have in common." Catwoman says as she gives Hulk a flirtatious look, her green eyes locking with his own.

"**And what would that be**?" Hulk asked as he looks at the sexy woman standing before him.

"You're both extremely handsome." Catwoman says seductively before drinking her beer.

Hulk blushes at her reply. "**Uh...heh. Thanks. You're pretty hot yourself**." He remarked.

Catwoman giggles. "Quite the lady killer, ain't ya?"

"**Hmm...maybe I am**." Hulk remarked with a smirk as he finishes his beer.

Catwoman smiles. Every second she spent with Hulk was making her want him more, and it was driving her crazy. As soon as Hulk set his beer down, she couldn't hold back how she felt anymore, so she leapt onto him and kissed him, unable to hold back her feelings for another second. "Mmmmm..." She moaned as she kisses him passionately. Hulk's eyes widen in surprise, but he holds her against his body and kisses her in return, loving how good it felt to kiss her. Eventually, she pulled her lips away from his own to breathe. "Wow. That was even better than I thought it would be..." She said as she pants with delight. "Shall we...take this to my bedroom?"

Hulk's cheeks turn red as she asked this, knowing she wanted sex. "**Uh...sorry. Too dangerous**."

"Oh? Most guys would already be down to their boxers by now." She teases him with a flirtatious look in her eyes.

"**Uh...my, uh...thing is too big. Your insides would be shredded if I did you**." Hulk said, prompting Catwoman to blush brightly.

"Well...is there a way around that?" Catwoman asked, running her palms along Hulk's soft, bare chest.

Hulk sighed. There was a way for the two to do this: for him to become Banner. But while he was still unsure about this, Catwoman's sexy body was too much for him to not touch, so he puts his hands on her ass. "**Yes. For me to become Banner**."

Catwoman gasps lightly as Hulk touches her ass. "Ooh. I love me a bad boy." She said seductively. "Well...become Banner...and screw me. But you owe me a night, big, tall and handsome."

Hulk sighs as he takes his hands off of her ass and slowly turns back into Banner. "H-Hi, Catwoman." He said nervously, remembering her from his extended time as Hulk.

"Hi. So this is what you look like when the big man isn't running the show...I like it." Catwoman said cutely before kissing him. "Bedroom. _Now_."

"Catwoman, I-" Bruce began to say, only for Catwoman to put her hand over his mouth.

"Shh, shh, shh. Just shut up, unzip me, shove me onto my bed, and screw my brains out." She said rather aggressively as she leads him to her bedroom. Bruce sighs with regret as he swiftly unzips her suit, gazing at her naked body.

"Wow." Bruce said before crashing his mouth against hers before shoving her lightly onto the bed. "You're beautiful."

Catwoman giggles. "They all say that, handsome." She remarked as she pulls Bruce down on top of her as the two passionately kiss, her breasts pressing against Bruce's chest as they do so. Bruce then pulls back and starts kissing her chest, receiving hard moans of pleasure from Selina as he starts to move down to her stomach. He then looks up at her, strips down to nothing, and enters her. "Ahhh..." She groans as he enters and starts thrusting lightly to ease her into it. "Ohhh! Come on...Go harder. I can take it..." She said boldly, prompting Bruce to nod as he thrusts faster, making her groan and scream. "Ohhhh, ohhh! Ohhh, yes! Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhh!"

Bruce smiles as she moans, grabbing onto her left breast as he continues thrusting. "You're so beautiful..." He mutters as he moves faster.

Selina gasps at Bruce's quickening thrusts. Even though he wasn't using his powers, it still felt like he was. It was torturous, but she loved it so much that she's willing to put up with it. "Ohhhh, shit! Ohhh! That's so amazing! Don't stop! Ohhh!" She cried out as she arches her neck.

Bruce chuckles. "Your funeral..." He remarked as he goes even faster, driving her crazy with passion. He then forcibly kisses her while still thrusting, making her moan as the two lovers lock lips, intensifying their love for one another.

"Mmmmmm...! Mmmm..." Selina moans as she keeps kissing him.

(**Later**)

Over an hour passes, and Selina is now on top of Bruce, grinding against him while he grips both of her breasts. She is exhausted, judging by all the sweat dripping down her back, but she loved how great it felt, and decided to go a bit longer.

"Ohhhh...I love this!" Selina moans out. "Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhh! Ahhhh! So good!"

Bruce grunts in rhythm to her grinding motions. "You're tougher than you look..."

"I'm more than a pretty face with great boobs and a fantastic ass, handsome..." She remarked.

Bruce chuckled at her teasing words before he thrusts against her hard. A few more minutes of this, Selina gasps and finally gives in, pulling herself off of Bruce and arching her back before cuddling with Bruce, her breasts pressed against his body, the two lovers breathing hard. "Ohh! That was..."

"Amazing..." Selina said, finishing his sentence as she kisses his neck. "Mmm..."

"Yeah...Amazing..." Bruce said lowly as he struggles to stay awake.

As Bruce finally fell asleep, Catwoman looked at him and said, "I love you..."


	3. Flashbacks and Old Friends

Bruce lays in bed with Selina, still sleeping after the amazing night they spent together. Selina slowly wakes up and looks at Bruce, who continued to sleep. She smiled then got out of bed, sliding her undergarments back onto her slim body as she walks into her bathroom to freshen up. She closed the door and steps into the shower. As she showers, Bruce wakes up from his peaceful sleep, smiling to himself as he remembers what he and Selina did last night.

"Ohh...so that happened..." Bruce whispered to himself as he slides on his underwear, then his pants. As he looks out the window, Selina exited the bathroom, her clean body covered by a silky black robe, which made her look even more sexy than she already was.

"Early riser?" Selina asked, getting Bruce to turn around and look at her.

"Not really. I just..wake up whenever." Bruce answered before looking at the robe that his lover was wearing. "Nice robe."

Selina chuckles. "Thanks. It, uh...It's very good at making guys look at my body." She said teasingly.

Bruce chuckled in response. "Are you always so flirtatious?"

Selina looked at Bruce and smiled. "When it comes to cute guys like you...always." She said with a seductive tone as she walked over to him and kisses him. "Mmm..." She moans before pulling back from the kiss. "Let's get something to eat. Last night completely drained me."

Bruce smirked upon hearing that. "I was that good, huh?"

Upon hearing his teasing remark, Selina rolled her eyes. "Good enough that I couldn't move afterwards."

* * *

(**Later**)

Bruce and Selina head out, but before they can go eat, they make a quick stop at a store and buy a couple of shirts for Bruce, as he had none to spare due to shredding them whenever he transformed into Hulk.

"Ever try to take your shirt off before getting all...muscly?" Selina asked.

Bruce chuckled as he looks at plain white shirts that'll fit him. "I don't exactly focus on that whenever he takes control."

Selina chuckled back at him. "Probably should. That way, you wouldn't have to keep buying clothes."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bruce replied as he purchases several plain white shirts.

* * *

(**Restaurant**)

With the issue of shirts out of the way, Bruce and Selina go to a local restaurant to eat. As they wait for their order, Selina can't help but prove Bruce with questions.

"So, why are you living in Gotham, hotshot?" Selina asked. "Not to mention in Wayne Manor, of all places?"

Bruce sighed before saying, "Well...you hear about the 'World Breaker' incident?"

"I've heard of it. I don't know much about it, aside from Hulk almost destroying the planet and nearly sinking the entire east coast. I was in Europe when it happened, so that's why I don't have all the details." Selina answered, having minuscule knowledge of the event, but not knowing every detail on why Hulk did what he did, as the news went over it the day after it happened.

"Well, Hulk was betrayed, sent to a planet in unwanted exile by a joint team of A.R.G.U.S and S.H.I.E.L.D. Hulk was stabbed in the back by the very heroes that he called his friends. He wanted them to feel shame and humiliation for what they did. So he beat them down, enslaved them, and made them fight each other to the death in gladiatorial combat, but they refused. The only one that Hulk didn't lay a hand on...was Wonder Woman. She was the only one that had no part to play in the betrayal that led to Hulk's exile to Sakaar. She was Hulk's closest friend. The only heroes he hadn't talked down were Superman and Sentry. They attacked at the same time, thinking they could take Hulk down...but Hulk was full of...so much rage for what they did. He got stronger and stronger to the point he was tossing them around like ragdolls. Soon after, both Superman and the Sentry were knocked out."

Selina's eyes widened as Bruce retells the World Breaker incident to her. "Wow. Um, remind me to never make you mad."

Bruce chuckled. "Not to sound cliché, but I don't think that'd be possible with _you_." He said, making Selina blush.

"Hehe. Onto my second question. Why were you in Wayne Manor?" Selina asked as their food finally arrived.

After the waitress left, Bruce looks at Selina and said, "Well...a few months after the incident...I wandered the world. It wasn't until a year later, when I arrived in Gotham that Bruce Wayne came to me. He was apologetic for what he did. He was one of the heroes that betrayed me. He offered me asylum in Gotham, in his mansion."

Selina nods her head as she takes all of this information in. "Never knew Batman as the sentimental type. He's usually so...focused on fighting crime."

"Yeah." Bruce said with a soft chuckle as he eats.

Selina smiled as she looks at Bruce for a few moments before asking, "So...have you been in a relationship before?"

"W-Why do you ask?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Well, we did sleep together, and you seemed to know what you were doing last night." Selina replied with a teasing smirk.

Bruce nodded. "Yeah. I've been in five major relationships. They were with Monica Rappaccini, my childhood girlfriend Betty Ross, Caiera, my wife that I met on Sakaar, and the superheroines Vixen and Black Canary."

"Ooh! Someone's been busy." Selina says with delight.

"Heh. I've also had one-time flings with Poison Ivy, Power Girl, as well as Valkyrie and Lady Sif. I'm sure you've heard of them." Bruce added.

Selina's eyes widen as Bruce admitted to being intimate with Power Girl, a superheroine that was so gorgeous, it's impossible to imagine how great she'd be in bed. "Ooh! You slept with Power Girl?"

Bruce blushed after Selina asked that. "Yeah. It was a one time thing, but...we slept together."

Selina then smirked as she asked, "Hey, when you screwed her...did you bring the house down around you two?" She asked, wanting details about Bruce and Power Girl's hookup.

Bruce blushes even more as he responds by simply saying, "No comment."

"Oh, come on. At least tell me how you met her." Selina said.

Bruce exhales anxiously before nodding. "Fine."

* * *

(**Gotham City: A Few Months Ago**)

Back when Hulk freshly arrived in Gotham, he was good at building a reputation for himself even back then, taking down various criminals. After cornering and defeating some criminals equipped with hi-tech weaponry, he decided to get a drink at a bar, unaware that Kryptonian superheroine and total bombshell, Power Girl, was watching him from afar.

"Hello, handsome..." Power Girl said to herself as she watched Hulk enter a bar. Deciding to have some fun, she followed him inside, spotting him almost immediately; Hulk didn't exactly blend in with a human crowd.

"**Give me a beer. A big one**." Hulk tells the bartender, who quickly placed a pitcher of beer in front of Hulk as Power Girl sat next to him at the bar.

"Put it on my tab." Power Girl said, getting Hulk to look to his right and gaze at the sexy heroine.

"**Thanks**." Hulk said, smiling lightly at Power Girl.

"My pleasure." Power Girl replied as she smiled back at Hulk.

"**Never seen you around**." Hulk said as he takes a big swig of his beer.

Power Girl chuckles and replied with, "I could say the same, big man."

Hulk chuckled deeply as he took another swig of his drink, sneaking a peek at her large breasts. "_**Damn, those things are huge**_!" Hulk thought to himself.

Power Girl blushed, noticing where Hulk's eyes were looking. "You know...a girl's eyes are on her face, not her chest..."

Hulk swiftly looked away and sipped more of his drink to avoid the subject. "**Don't know what you mean by that**..."

"Cut the crap. I know you snuck a peek at my tits. They all do, big boy." Power Girl remarked with a smirk.

"**You've no proof**..." Hulk muttered, which Power Girl heard due to her enhanced Kryptonian senses.

"Maybe not, but you'll slip up again." Power Girl said as some rather horny men walk up to the two superheroes, one of whom spanks Power Girl's ass.

"Hey, baby. Wanna...head out to my truck? I wanna show you something." One of the men drunkingly said, clearly wanting to force himself on the voluptuous superheroine.

Power Girl rolled her eyes in disgust. "Pass. Besides...you can do that with your buddy."

"Pfft. Whatever, hooker." The man scoffed, prompting Hulk to out of nowhere grab the man.

"**That wasn't very nice, punk**." Hulk remarked before 'lightly' throwing him through the window of the bar, which impressed and kind of aroused Power Girl. She always had a weakness for attractive and powerful heroes. Hulk smirked before glancing at the other man. "**You're next**." However, the other man was too terrified by what had just occurred, and hightailed it out of there.

"Wow. That was impressive." Power Girl said with a smirk as Hulk sits back down next to her.

"**That's what they all say**." Hulk remarked, which makes Power Girl giggle.

"Hehe. Thanks. I hate when handsy men try to have their way with me. My outfit might make me look like a hooker, but I'm not." Power Girl said with a sigh.

"**If that's not what type of woman you are...then what type are you**...?" Hulk asked in a slightly flirtatious way.

"The type that like strong...handsome...and caring men." Power Girl flirts back as she slowly puts her hand on top of Hulk's. "You...wanna get out of here?"

* * *

(**Power Girl's House: Bedroom**)

Power Girl and Hulk walk into her rather spacious bedroom, which had a couch, a big-screen TV, and one bed.

"**Only one bed**..." Hulk said, knowing where this was going.

Power Girl looked at him and smiled. "That going to be an issue before we...begin?"

Hulk chuckled in answer and said, "**Nope. Not with a hottie like you**."

Power Girl giggles before Hulk suddenly pulled her to him and passionately kisses her. "Mmmmmm...!" She moaned as her lips press against his before she pulls away, panting heavy with surprise.

"**Too much**?" Hulk asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up..." Power Girl said before kissing him with the same passion as he did before. As the kiss intensifies into a full-on make out session, Hulk starts pulling Power Girl's costume off of her busty body, making her moan as he does so.

"**Grr...your costume is too tight-fitting**..." Hulk says, making Power Girl giggle as they finally manage to get it off. His eyes widen as he gazes at her body. "**Wow**..." He mumbled before he forcefully kisses her again for several minutes while squeezing her breasts before she lays him onto her bed.

Power Girl smiled as she lays on top of him and resumes passionately kissing him. Eventually, Hulk takes control, flipping positions and proceeds to take his pants off as well as his underwear. He then kisses her breasts hungrily, which makes Power Girl arch her neck and moan erotically at the amazing sensation. He then finally enters her, to which Power Girl screams in pain. "Ahhh...!" She screamed.

"**Did that hurt**?" Hulk asked with care as he looked down at her.

"A bit...but I can take it..." Power Girl winces.

Hulk nods as he proceeds to thrust into her at a quick pace. "**Mmmm**!" He grunts with minimal effort as Power Girl moans sharply at each thrusting motion.

"Ahh! Ohhh! Mmm! Ohhh...shit! Ohhhh!" Power Girl moaned out as the thrusting does a real number on her. Compared to her other hookups, Hulk was like a god when it came to sex. "Ohhhhh..." She moans some more before pressing her lips to Hulk's in the middle of it, distracting him long enough for the two of them to flop again. Now she had straddled him as she grinds against him, getting even more pleasure as she tightly grips his chest, while Hulk's eyes were focused mostly on her large breasts, which bounced around with each motion.

"**Your chest is**..." Hulk says in amazement. How could any woman, superhero or not, have breasts that big?

"Big? Ohhh...I know...Hehe-Ohhhhh!" Power Girl says before moaning again. "Ohhhh...Oh, gosh! Ahhhhh...!"

"**Mmm! You got a lot of endurance**..." Hulk remarked at how long she had lasted so far, which makes Power Girl giggle slightly before she continued moaning with unbearable pleasure and lust.

* * *

(**Minutes Later**)

After as much as ten minutes of thrusting, Power Girl arches her neck before pulling herself off of Hulk and laying next to him on the bed, which had broken due to the intense lovemaking, as well as the walls and floors cracking and breaking severely.

"Ahhhhh...Fuck...that...was..." Power Girl exhales weakly.

"**Beyond compare**?" Hulk finished her sentence with a smile, knowing she loved it.

Power Girl chuckled lowly and nodded, saying, "Mmm-hmm...Ohhhh! You're amazing!"

"**Sorry I broke the bed. And your house**." Hulk said as he looks around at the destruction caused by their passion.

"Hehe! Don't worry. I've got great insurance. It's no big deal." Power Girl giggles as she looks over at her lover.

Hulk chuckled at her words. "**So...would you like to do this again**?"

Power Girl smiles wide at his question. The sex was beyond words, so naturally she wouldn't mind going another round with him. "Hell, yeah. I'd love to do it again." She says as she proceeds to cuddle with him and falls asleep, with Hulk doing the same...

* * *

(**Flashback End**)

Selina's eyes widen at the rather descriptive retelling of Hulk's special time with Power Girl. "_Wow_. You _really_ plowed into her, didn't you?"

Bruce blushed furiously. "Y-Yeah."

Selina giggles. "Well, compared to her and the others...where do I rank on the list of who was best in bed with you?"

Nervous and caught off-guard by such a personal question, Bruce said, "Hmm...well, I'd say you sit between Vixen and Black Canary. Hot, but nothing special." He said with a slight tease.

Selina does an overly-dramatic fake gasp and says, "Hey, I gave my best to you during that night that we had, and you rank me that low?! How can you be so mean to me?"

"W-Whoa, Selina, calm down. I didn't mean to insult you in any way. You were amazing that night!" Bruce stuttered as he tries to calm Selina down, only for her to laugh.

"It's okay, you goof. I understand. I was just joking around. Besides...you were the best hookup I've ever had..." Selina says seductively.

* * *

(**Later**)

After paying the bill, Bruce and Selina exit the restaurant and go their separate ways for a while. As Bruce walks along a sidewalk, he overhears crashing sounds in the distance. Thanks to his instinct to be a hero, he runs towards the sounds, which lead to a shipyard, where Bane is lifting and hurling cargo containers around until prying open one particular container, which was filled with a bright green liquid that was labeled, "Venom".

"No way. More of that 'Venom' stuff? This isn't good. If Bane gets away with it, Gotham is in a heap of trouble..." Bruce whispers to himself as Bane starts to load the canisters of Venom into a large truck. Unfortunately, after loading up all the canisters, Bane spots Bruce, and lifts the empty cargo crate and hurls it at Bruce, who starts to run away while fear fills him, prompting his eyes to turn green. Remembering what Selina said about his shirt tearing when he turns, he quickly takes his shirt off, then transforms into Hulk, swiftly turning around as he catches the large object and drops it to the side. "Jerk."

"You're him..?" Bane asked. He's encountered Bruce before, but was completely unaware of his double life as Hulk. He's also heard of Hulk due to chatter from other criminals, but he never believed that Hulk was two separate people. "What are you, creature?"

Hulk nodded. "**Come find out**..." He said, prompting Bane to roar out and charge at him like a bull and push down on his wrist-mounted device, pumping Venom into his body, which made him a bit bigger and more muscular as the two titans of muscle lock fists. After growling at one another, Hulk pushes Bane back and repeatedly punches his face and gut. It became apparent that Bane's addiction to Venom as well as the storage tank grafted to his spine was slowing him down. He was unable to match Hulk's strength; he was only able to counter it. Bane staggers back with each blow Hulk dished out. Bane roars in rage as he tries to attack again, but Hulk punches him again before tossing him into another cargo container. While Bane was dazed by the attack, Hulk sealed him inside, breaking the lock so he couldn't escape. Worse, the Venom injection had worn off, and he had no more to use, not helped by the rest of the Venom shipment being on a truck that he couldn't access.

Hulk smirked victoriously as he walks away, hearing the muffled protests of Bane, who began shouting insults at the Jade Giant in Spanish, but Hulk couldn't understand him. He then leaps away and lands on a rooftop, looking down at the street.

* * *

(**Elsewhere**)

-**Large Greenhouse**-

Pamela Isley, aka Poison Ivy, sits on a large set of plants as a makeshift throne, smiling to herself as her plants tell her of Hulk's victory against Bane, as several flowers were nearby when the fight went down.

"Well..." Poison Ivy said to herself. "Sounds like this city's new muscle-headed hero took down Bane. Impressive. As if Batman wasn't enough, now there's a monster hero. Maybe I can...persuade him onto the other path..." She says as she begins to form a plan...

* * *

(**Later**)

Hulk walks along a mostly empty sidewalk, unaware of various plants sensing his presence. It isn't long into his walk that Hulk hears Poison Ivy's ethereal voice through the plants. "I've been watching you. Heard about your triumph over Bane. I'm impressed."

Hulk grunts in confusion as he hears her voice and looks around, confused by where the origin of Poison Ivy's voice is coming from. "Who's there?"

"Oh...just your new admirer. If you wish to see me...go to the abandoned greenhouse in West Gotham."

* * *

(**West Gotham**)

A few leaps later, Hulk arrives at the west side of Gotham and comes across the aforementioned greenhouse that Ivy mentioned. He then slowly enters, spotting a large blooming plant in the middle of the room. As he slowly approaches the lovely flower, it opens, revealing the lustful vixen that is Poison Ivy, who smiled seductively upon seeing Hulk.

"**Whoa**..." Hulk softly said as he looks upon the sexy supervillainess.

"Hello, handsome." Poison Ivy said sensually as she crosses her legs. "Come closer. I won't bite."

"**Uh...why'd you want to see me**?" Hulk asked as he approaches Ivy's 'throne'. "**I doubt it was for an autograph**."

"When I heard of you defeating Bane, I had to see what all the fuss was about. Turns out...it was worth the ruckus." Ivy says flirtatiously as she stands up and circles around Hulk, occasionally running her finger along his muscular arms. "Ooh...such powerful arms..."

Hulk gulps nervously. Poison Ivy was clearly trying to seduce him...and it seemed to be working. "**Uh...what are you doing**?" He asked, only to be cut off by Ivy.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to join me." Ivy said in answer as she stands in front of the Gamma Goliath.

"**Join you**?" Hulk asked.

Ivy nodded. "Yes. Join me. With your power and my influence, nothing can stop us, not even Batman. Imagine all the fun we'll have..." She said as she uses her pheromones to enthrall Hulk, whose eyes glow green as they seem to take hold of his mind. "What do you say...my dear?" She asked as she kisses him on the cheek. After a long while, though, the glow in his eyes seems to fade, indicating that Hulk had broken free of Ivy's persuasive pheromones.

"**Tempting offer...but I'll pass**." Hulk said with a grin as he looks down at Poison Ivy.

Ivy gasped. How could he have broken free of her control? That's never happened before. "How did you-?"

"**If you want to get a guy...try normal flirting. Like you did with Banner**." Hulk says, sharing the memory of when Bruce Banner hooked up with her and survived her poisonous kisses due to his enhanced immune system.

Ivy gasps as he said that. "How do you know about that..?"

Hulk pulls out a tranquilizer from his belt and injects it into her neck, which made her pass out and fall to the floor. He always carried a tranquilizer on his belt for situations like this. Plus, it's better than knocking her out with his fist.

* * *

(**Two Months Later**)

-**Streets of Gotham**-

As Bruce Banner walks around Gotham, he gets a call from Batman. Upon answering, Batman's voice called out and said, "Bruce, I need you at downtown Gotham now!"

"Huh? Batman, what's going on?" Bruce asked in confusion at Batman's urgent yelling.

_"It's Grundy! He's rampaging through Gotham! The GCPD tried to stop him after they were called in to stop him from robbing a bank, but he got past them. I need your help now_!" Batman shouts as he ends the call.

"Wait, who's this Grundy?" Bruce asked, having never met Solomon Grundy before, though Batman had already cut off the call. Without hesitating to help, Bruce runs into an alley and removes his shirt before transforming into Hulk and proceeds to leap upwards as he heads to the downtown area.

* * *

(**Downtown Gotham**)

-**Streets**-

Batman tries to fight Solomon Grundy, though it seems that none of his gadgets work on the undead monster. As luck would have it, Hulk lands in the middle of the street, much to the delight of Batman and the GCPD that were surrounding the area.

Upon landing, Hulk looked at Solomon Grundy and said, "**Ugh! You're ugly**..."

"Solomon Grundy not ugly!" The undead being said as he charges at Hulk and swings his right fist at him, but the green-skinned hero catches his fist in his left hand.

"**Too slow**." Hulk remarked with a grin as he hits Grundy hard, sending him into a wall. Grundy groans as he charges again, though Batman tosses a batarang into Grundy's left eye, dazing him and allowing Hulk to flip him onto the ground and repeatedly punch Grundy in the chest, though Grundy kicks him away. As Hulk recovers from the minor attack, Grundy raises his fist to attack, only for a whip to lash out and wrap around it, halting the attack long enough for Hulk to hit Grundy's stomach hard. After this, the whip unwraps itself from Grundy's arm, revealing its user to be Selina, now in her Catwoman suit, as she jumps down to the street, joining the brawl.

"Selina...?" Batman softly asks as he spots Catwoman land next to Hulk.

"**Catwoman? What're you doing here**?" Hulk asked after tossing Grundy into a building.

"Heard you having a fight. Thought I'd pop by and see if you needed help." Catwoman answered as she puts one hand on her hip. "Plus, I wanted to see you all muscly again." She added as Grundy recovers yet again.

"**Much appreciated...kitty cat**." Hulk remarked as he charges at Grundy and hits him in the face, followed up by Catwoman vaulting over him and kicking Grundy on the other side of his face.

"Stop hitting Grundy!" Solomon Grundy cried out like an enraged child as he lifted up a car and threw it at the heroes, only for Hulk to swiftly punch it away. Before Grundy could attack again, a shield hits him from out of nowhere, flinging him quite a long distance away. Hulk, Batman and Catwoman look in the direction of the surprise attack, revealing Diana Themyscira, aka Wonder Woman, one of the heroes that was present during the World Breaker incident, and Hulk's best friend.

"**Diana**?" Hulk asked, genuinely surprised by her arrival.

"Hulk. It's good to see you again." Wonder Woman says softly as she tightly grips her shield.

"**Yeah. You too**." Hulk said with a smile. Out of all the heroes, Diana was the only one he still considered a friend after the World Breaker incident. Even after all the destruction he caused, she still cared for him as a friend, but she also harbored a secret attraction towards him, which he was unaware of. "**What're you doing here**?" Hulk asked Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman glares in disgust at the recovering Solomon Grundy and said, "When I heard about this...unpleasant creature attacking, I decided to give you some assistance. Also...I wanted to see how you were doing...after the incident."

Hulk smiled, touched by how affectionate and caring Wonder Woman was being. "**I'm fine. How about we talk after we take care of this guy**?" He asked as he and Grundy resume the brawl, trading vicious punches with one another.

Wonder Woman smirks darkly as she pulls out her sword. "Sounds fair to me, my emerald-skinned friend."

Catwoman raises an eyebrow at Hulk and Wonder Woman before looking at Batman and asked, "Are those two a thing?"

Batman looks at her and simply says, "Don't think so."

As Grundy is assaulted by Hulk's fists, Catwoman's claws and whip, Batman's gadgets, and Wonder Woman's sword, he starts to become weaker and weaker with each passing moment; he couldn't handle this many attacks from them. Hulk continues to beat Grundy down before Wonder Woman lunges forward and cuts open Grundy's chest, revealing his internal organs, including his heart, which glowed a sickly yellow color.

"**Ew**..!" Hulk grimaced in disgust.

"Hulk! That's his weak spot! Strike it hard!" Batman calls out, prompting Hulk to punch Grundy's heart roughly, making Grundy fall to his knees. Hulk then punches him repeatedly in the face before Wonder Woman ends the conflict, ramming her sword into Grundy's heart, finally taking him down as he collapses in front of the heroes.

* * *

(**Later**)

After Grundy's 'dead' body is carted away by the authorities, Hulk and Wonder Woman start to chat with one another while Catwoman watches them with a jealous expression on her face.

"It truly is a pleasure to see you again, Hulk." Wonder Woman said, smiling as she walks alongside the Jade Giant.

Hulk smiles as he looks down at her. "**Same here. Been a while**."

Wonder Woman nods in response to his words. "Indeed, my friend." After hesitating for a few moments, Wonder Woman looked at him and asked, "Would you...like to have dinner with me?"

Hulk is surprised by her question, but replies with, "**Dinner? Like a date**?"

Wonder Woman blushes at his insinuation and says, "No. Heh. No, as friends."

Hulk smiles. "**That'd be nice, Di**."

* * *

(**Fancy Restaurant**)

At an Italian restaurant, Hulk and Diana sit at a fancy table, though Hulk had to sit on a large couch to make up for his weight. Diana was also wearing a beautiful blue dress that made her look even more beautiful than she already was. Thankfully, people already knew about Hulk, so it wasn't too surprising to see him in public.

"**You always liked fancy places**.." Hulk remarked towards Diana as they sat down.

Diana chuckles as he said that. "Well...I was raised on an island of warriors, my friend."

Hulk chuckled back. "**Yep**." As the date goes along, Selina watches from afar, sitting alone at a separate table in the restaurant, clearly envious of Diana's goddess-level beauty.

"How have you been handling yourself since that day?" Diana asked, as they eat their food, wanting to know what Hulk has been doing with his life since the incident.

Hulk looked at her and smiles lightly. "**I've been good, Di. I've taken down a few villains, but mostly I've been drinking beer. Lots of beer**."

Diana giggles softly. "Well, I'm happy that you've been well." After some awkward silence, Diana spoke up. "So...it's October. Want to go on...'a haunted hayride'?"

Hulk looks at her, starting to think that Diana was asking him out. However, he _really_ liked spending time with Diana, so he answers with a light chuckle and a nod of his head. "**Alright. Sure.**"

Diana smiled with joy at Hulk's reply. "Great!"

* * *

(**Later**)

Diana pays for her and Hulk's meal as they leave, followed closely by Selina. Once they arrive at the location where the haunted hayride was being held, Hulk and Diana sit on a trailer filled with hay, which thankfully could withstand their combined weight. Before the hayride could begin, however, Selina joined them, wearing a grey tank top, a leather jacket, and jeans.

"Hey, guys. Mind if I join you?" Selina asked.

Diana hides a scowl of annoyance as Selina asked this, but quickly replaces it with a false smile and said, "Not at all."

Hulk smirked lightly at Diana; knowing what she really felt about Selina joining them. She was annoyed, angry, and a tad bit jealous, as she noticed Selina glancing at Hulk flirtatiously. She was in love with Hulk as well, and that would not do. However, Diana restrained her emotions as the haunted hayride begins as the trailer is hauled by a large truck through a dark path...


	4. Destined Lovers

(**Gotham Central Park**)

As the hayride began, Hulk, Diana and Selina smiled, as they were all enjoying the haunted hayride, even though they weren't really scared by any of the people jumping out at them in their goofy or scary costumes. Having dealt with the likes of Thanos, Darkseid, Loki, Magneto, Doomsday, Mr. Mxyzptlk and many other nefarious beings in the past made Hulk and Diana virtually unafraid of anything, but but they were enjoying it nontheless, mostly because they got to be so close together. They had been separate from one another for way too long.

"**So, Diana, what have you been doing since the...incident**?" Hulk hesitantly asked, referring to the Worldbreaker Incident.

The Amazon gently smiles at her friend and responds, "I've been doing quite fine, Hulk, but...there was an incident a couple of weeks ago that involved Ares and his minions. It's fine now, It was quickly dealt with. My younger sister, Donna, came to my aid and we fought Ares back. I also bought and moved into a most extravagant mansion, It's a few miles outside of Metropolis. It's quite peaceful, my friend."

The Jade Giant smiles at Diana, "**Sounds really nice, Di. I'm looking forward to visiting you at your new place. Staying with Bats is getting...boring. Too many rules, although, Alfred is a bit more lenient with me than Bats**." Hulk tells the demi-goddess, making her giggle.

Selina, jealous that Diana was getting all of Hulk's attention and feeling left out of the date, interjects into their conversation, saying, "You know...I wouldn't mind coming along with Hulk or Bruce to see your new mansion, Diana." The cat-themed burglar can easily see Diana had feelings for Bruce/Hulk and doesn't want the Amazon anywhere near him. Selina wanted Bruce/Hulk for herself only.

After Selina had interjected, Diana glared angrily at the cat-themed burglar, feeling an overwhelming desire to grab her and throw Selina elsewhere so she could keep her away from Bruce/Hulk. However, the demi-goddess is able to keep her anger in check...for the time being, anyway. "I'm looking forward to it.". As Diana said this, she carefully linked her arm with Bruce/Hulk's, no doubt making Selina's jealously levels rise.

Soon, the haunted hayride comes to an end after an hour and the trio hop off of the truck that carried them. Hulk slowly reverts back into Bruce Banner and puts on a spare shirt that he brought with him on the ride.

Selina giggles at that, remembering her and Bruce's earlier conversation about him bringing some spare clothes for the next time that he transforms. "You remembered."

"Heh. Of course I did. It was good advice, Selina." Bruce replied with a light chuckle before adding, "Ooh, I, uh...need to make a run to the restroom. See you two in a few minutes." After Diana acknowledges this with a slight nod, Bruce then heads straight for a nearby bathroom, leaving the demi-goddess alone with Selina.

"This is the part where you leave now, Selina." Diana tells the cat-themed burglar sternly as soon as Bruce was out of earshot of the two sexy women.

Selina simply glares back at the slightly taller and way stronger woman, "I'm not going anywhere, Diana, and I'm certainly not leaving Bruce alone with you...because he'll be coming home with me."

With rage that could rival Hulk or Doomsday, Diana gets right in Selina's face and stares her down, before saying in an even more aggressive tone, "Bruce isn't some playmate of yours, Selina. He isn't like Batman, where you can just flirt with and screw him whenever you feel like it. You don't truly love him, not like how I do."

The cat-themed burglar's eyes practically burn with anger after Diana said that, "Seriously?Ha! You don't know how I feel about Bruce. He's better off with me then he'll ever be with you!" She responds with a mocking smirk.

The Amazon darkly narrows her eyes at Selina, before suddenly lashing out and punching her square in the face, knocking her out cold. Diana quickly catches Selina, so she wouldn't hit the ground. The demi-goddess then picks the cat-themed burglar up in her arms, smirking to herself as she runs off at an amazing speed with Selina's unconscious body for a brief moment, then returns to where she was before, this time without Selina.

Diana quickly dusts her hands off to avoid suspicion as Bruce returns from his bathroom break, to which she gives him a warm and loving smile. The former gamma scientist smiles back at her, but suddenly becomes confused by Selina's sudden disappearance, so he asks Diana, "Hey, where did Selina go? Wasn't she here just a few minutes ago?"

"Oh, Selina said she had to run home to feed her cats." The Amazon responds dismissively. Then, she suddenly picked Bruce up in her arms, holding him bridal style.

Naturally surprised by this, the former Gamma Scientist asks, "Uh, Diana, what are you doing?"

Diana simply smirks at him, before replying. "We'll get to my new home much faster if we fly."

Bruce laughs lightly and says, "Di, you don't have to carry me. I can just transform again and follow you."

"Why don't you just take him already and make Bruce yours, forever." The dirty side of Diana's mind said, while her more rational side had told her to at least take him home fist, so they wouldn't get in trouble or be embarrased for having 'fun' in the park.

The demi-goddess shakes her head of those thoughts, "I know, but I insist on it, Bruce. Besides...I don't mind holding you in my arms." Diana tells him with a smile, before taking off into the night sky and flying towards her new home, with Bruce holding on tightly to her.

* * *

(**Gotham Alleyway**)

In a dumpster in an alleyway, Selina stirs, her head throbbing. She groans, before waking up for a moment, confused as to where she was and how she ended up there in the first place. Then, Selina slowly falls back unconscious.

* * *

(**Prince Manor**)

Diana and Bruce land outside of her home. It was built and designed to look like something out of Ancient Greece, with plentiful gardens aligning parts of the front yard with beautiful flora and a medium-sized fountain in the middle of the pathway that led to a mini-mansion.

The former Gamma Scientist gawks at the beautiful surroundings and the mansion in awe, before glancing at Diana and saying, "Diana...it's really beautiful..."

The Amazon smiles warmly at Bruce and tells him, "Thank you, Bruce. Would you be interested in a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Yes, Diana. In fact, I'd be honored to have a cup of hot chocolate with you." Bruce says, delighted at Diana's invite as they headed inside the beautiful house.

* * *

(**Gotham Alleyway**)

Slowly awakening, Selina groans as she finds herself inside a dumpster. She's confused at first, but then her memories come back and she remembers trying to claim Bruce for herself, but Diana punched her lights out and put a dampen on her plan.

Enraged by what the Amazon had done, Selina crawls out of the dumpster and notices a dark purple bruise on her right cheek after seeing her reflection in a water puddle. Selina growls in great frustration as she dusts herself off and slowly walks out of the alley, with her planned destination being Diana's home.

"Good thing I know where you live, you immortal boyfriend stealer..." The cat-themed burglar mumbles to herself as she walks out of the alley.

* * *

(**Prince Manor**)

Bruce and Diana were in the mansion's living room, which had a warm fire blazing in a fancy fireplace. The two bestfriends are laughing up a storm as they're telling one another old and funny stories from their past. "Oh, remember when Tony got really drunk and started flirting with Mera and made bad jokes about Arthur talking to fish?" Bruce asked, while laughing about it the whole time he was telling it.

"Hahaha! Indeed I do! Or remember when Thor and Hulk agreed to have a drinking contest to see who'd win, but you both passed out at the same time because that Asgardian Mead was extremely potent, so it was considered a tie?" Diana said, giggling at how hilarious that event was. The two laughed at those stories for about a full-minute before their laughter finally subsided and a comfortable silence fell upon them.

Figuring now was the right time to finally tell Bruce how she really felt about him, Diana sets her cup of hot chocolate down on the table, she then gives Bruce a serious look. "Bruce, I- I have something important to tell you." Diana said hesitantly, afraid of how he'd react.

The former Gamma Scientist took note of how serious his bestfriend was being right now and asked in a worried/nervous tone, "What is it, Diana?"

The Amazon smiles at Bruce, which eased his nerves quite a bit, but then he got the biggest surprise of his life when Diana gently pulled him towards her and lovingly yet passionately kisses him. Needless to say...Bruce was surprised greatly, but he was enjoying it nontheless. Diana was a really good kisser.

After a full minute of passionately kissing Bruce, Diana slowly pulled away from him with a loving expression and said, "I'm in love with you, Bruce. Ever since we met all those years ago, I've been hopelessly in love with you. More than anyone I've ever known. I've been so jealous of all those other women you hooked up in the past. I wished it was me you were with and not them. I always felt they weren't good enough for you."

Totally stunned by Diana's confession, Bruce softly asks, "Why didn't you ever say anything to me before now, Diana?"

The demi-goddess sighs softly in response to his question, "I just...I didn't want to ruin our friendship, Bruce. I...I also felt...I wasn't good enough for you or Hulk..." She answered before looking away from Bruce, as if she were ashamed of herself for admitting her feelings.

The former Gamma Scientist's jaw dropped at Diana as he gently touched Diana's cheek, making her glance back at him. "Diana...You are so much more than good enough for me. You're perfect." He said with absolute compassion, before pulling Diana into another deep and passionate kiss. As they kissed, soft moans escaped their lips as the kiss went on for a miute before they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

Diana smiles lovingly at Bruce, which made the former Gamma Scientist blush brightly and his heart flutter like crazy. The Amazon giggled at him, before taking his hand. "Let's have some real fun, my love." She says in a surprisingly seductive tone and rushed him upstairs to her bedroom at great speed.

Once in her bedroom, Diana shoved Bruce onto her bed and stripped out of her dress, not even wearing any undergarments to cover her well-endowed lady parts. Seeing Diana's goddess-like body, Bruce's eyes burned with both love and lust as he quickly took his clothes off, before she straddled him. The two hungrily kissed one another on the lips for several minutes before Bruce moved down to kiss on her large breasts, which made Diana moan as her true love's lips smothered her amazing chest, then Bruce positioned his member into Diana, who let out a sharp gasp of pleasure.

"Ohhhh! Oh, my love..." The Amazon moaned out as she started to thrust back and forth. "This...This is our destiny."

"So we're destined for one another, Di?" The former Gamma Scientist asked, grunting as Diana keeps thrusting against him. "That's romantic and I agree with you...Mmmm! Ohhh, you're so beautiful!" He said, reaching up to grab her breasts.

The demi-goddess moans sensually as Bruce's hands grip and massages her large breasts. "Ohhh...I love you so much!"

"I love you too...!" Bruce responds as they continue to grind against one another. He then switches positions, now laying on top of Diana as he began to thrust into her. "Mmmm! So beautiful...!" He cried out before kissing her breasts again while still thrusting into her, driving the Amazon mad with passion.

"Ohhhh...! Yeah...Don't stop...! Mmmm! Ahhhh...!" Diana moaned out erotically before switching positions once more, obtaining dominance once again as she starts ridding him repeatedly. "Ohhh! Ahhhh! Ohhh, ohhh, ahhh! Harder!" Diana moans and screams loudly as she arches her back in pure ecstasy, prompting Bruce to thrust against her really hard over and over, amplifying the passion. The two made love vigorously for several hours.

* * *

(**Later**)

Bruce and Diana were laying next to each other, practically sweating bullets and panting heavily from the wild, hardcore sex that they just had.

The Amazon giggles, delighted by what had just happened as she looks at Bruce with a smile. "One word: Outstanding." She said, happily cuddling with Bruce and trailing her finger along his chest, loving the feel of her lover's skin.

"Likewise. Oof, I never realized you were so...wild in bed." The former Gamma Scientist chuckled, amazed by how amazing Diana was at making love.

"Hehe. You seem to be able to handle it just fine, my love. Maybe we could go again, but in your Hulk form?" She asked, smirking and wanting to try her hand at a bigger challenge.

Bruce smirks back at her as his eyes glow green, before he fully changes into Hulk. "**Are you sure you can handle all of this, Di**?" He asked in a teasing/challenging tone.

Without saying a word, the demi-goddess grins and tackles the Green Goliath. The two lovers start having sex again for another couple of hours til the morning sun starts rising.

* * *

(**Mid-Morning**)

"Well, I'm rather rugged." Bruce chuckled, having reverted back after his and Diana's long night of love making. "How about you, Di?" He asked, glancing at the Amazon.

Diana, who was cuddling the former Gamma Scientist, glanced at him. "Oh, I'm rather spent myself, love." She said with a giggle. "Perhaps, we can get some much needed rest."

Before they could rest, though, Diana caresses his cheek. "I love you, Bruce Banner. There is no man I'd rather spend an eternity of laying with than you. You know...I truly believe we are destined to be together forever." She says with absolute love, compassion and conviction.

Bruce smiles warmly at her. "And, I love you, Diana of Themyscira. You really believe in that destiny stuff?" The former Gamma Scientist asked, stroking her cheek as well.

"I believe in a lot of things, my love." The demi-goddess replied with a loving smile as the two passionately kiss again, before getting much needed sleep.

As Bruce and Diana sleep, unbeknownst to them, Selina arrived a few minutes prior and had been watching them like a hawk through Diana's bedroom window from a tree that she was perched in. Seeing Bruce and Diana in a loving embrace filled Selina with intense, jealous rage. The cat-themed burglar then leaps down from the tree, landing on her feet perfectly as she began to walk home, while muttering to herself, "One day...One day...you will be mine, Bruce. Even if I have to get my claws dirty..."


End file.
